In Dust and fire
by Bloodfoxx
Summary: His first thought was that taking the elevator after the building had taken such serious damage was a bad idea. His second was that there was no way in hell he was carrying Rufus ShinRa down seventy flights of stairs. RenoRufus, and hints of TsengElena


Disclaimer: FFVII. Not mine. Dur.

Warnings: Spoilers for the game, and for Advent children, References to Homosexual relationships and of coarse… a few bad words.

In Dust and fire.  
Bloodfoxx

--

_They say no one has ever seen him bleed or cry_.

"Reno! Stop!" Elena flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, trying as hard as she could to keep him still, using all the strength she could muster to keep him from running back inside. He struggled against her hold savagely.

"Get the fuck off me Elena! The Presidents in there!"

"You can't go in!" She found herself pleading with him. Begging him. "Please Reno, think about it for a second! You cant! Its too dangerous!" He was suddenly stone still in her arms, but she was skeptical and did not release him. He turned his head back to look her strait in her perfect clear eyes. He frightened her with that look, he shook her deep down to her center with it.

"I'm a Turk, Elena." He barked. "Aren't you?" There was something cold and cruel in the way he said it that made her very afraid. She had never seen him like this before. She had never seen such a fierce expression on his face. She was so used to seeing him smirk, or smile in that cocky way that it would have never passed her mind that he could be capable of such harsh expressions or tones. Even in the heat of a fight he had always been the one to make some snide, wiseass remark. But now …

"Reno…"

"The president is still inside! I'm going to **get him** "

"Reno… he's probably…" Her tongue felt thick and fat, unable to form the words she wanted. She choked on herself. "…No one… could survive that explosion…"

Reno scoffed. Rufus ShinRa … not survive? Rufus ShinRa… **die**? The thought was absurd. It was unheard of. It was laughable. He was the leader of the biggest, most powerful company in the entire world. Hell, he _ruled_ the entire world. He had countless soldiers ready to bid his every command at the drop of a hat. He had no weak spots. He was Rufus ShinRa and Rufus ShinRa wasn't _capable_ of death.

"Don't risk it Reno, it's not worth it! Who knows what else could have gone wrong up there, you might never come back." Rufus wasn't worth Reno risking his life over. Rufus was a cold, cynical, heartless bastard. He cared nothing for those who cared for him and cared less for those who could not be of use to the company. He was a sadist; a sick and twisted man who hadn't even cared to shed a single tear at his father's death. Instead he had welcomed it with greed and a rise to power.

As a Turk, Elena had her own issues with him, he worked them like fucking dogs and took no sympathy when it came to injuries. If Tseng hadn't been unable to move after they had brought his tattered body back from the temple after his encounter with Sephiroth, Rufus would have gladly put him back on duty the next day. Tseng had almost _died_ … and Rufus hadn't even cared. While she had sat beside his hospital bed day in and out, willing to do anything she could to help him survive… Rufus couldn't have cared less. How he could be so cruel was simply beyond her. She would have done anything for Tseng! She _loved_ Tseng! She would have risked her life to…

And that's when Elena got it, and let Reno go.

-----

The room was a smoldering mess of gray smoke and remains of what the Turk guessed were one office supplies. Small patches of flames licked at the remaining oxygen left in the room, curling like red-hot lizards up the curtains and pieces of charred carpet. He couched, barley able to see through the thick, dark smoke.

"Rufus!" He called, swatting his hands in front of his face to try to clear the air. The smell of the explosion still hung in the room, burning his throat and burning his lungs. He coughed again. "Damn it, Rufus! Where the fuck are you?" He heard the glass shards cracking under the weight of his boots as he neared where the window once was. "You fucking bastard! Say something goddamn it! Wh-!" His heartbeat stopped and his blood ran cold. "Rufus?"

The shape was a small one. A dusty grayish white. A something hauntingly familiar on the carpet, shoved up against the side of the blackened wood desk that was once polished to a shine you could se yourself in and worth more money then Reno had probably ever seen in his life. The phone had fallen from its hook and the coil wrapped around the figure like vines, a faint beeping emitting from its speaker. From the sound of it, it had been disconnected.

"Shit, Rufus!" Reno scrambled over what he couldn't even identify anymore. Dropping in front of Rufus he pulled him by his shoulders and rolled him onto his back. The blond fell limply into the Turk's lap, one eye closed, the other forced shut by a hideous gash across the side of his face. He wore no expression. Reno was panicking now. His fingers trembled as he reached for him, running his hands over his dirty, smoke and blood stained jacket. He didn't know what he was searching for, or even what he was doing. He was blind. "Fuck." He cursed, he swore, he bit, he hissed and he snarled. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He sunk into the young presidents chest, pressing his forehead against his neck. "FUUUUUUUCCK!" The tears fell freely now.

_They say no one has ever seen him bleed or cry._

"Rufus, Hey! Yo, Rufus! HEY!" His shouts became whispers, frantic whispers, he looked up, he hovered close and he searched his face. His blond hair, always slicked back, always perfect, always styled better then _anyone_ _else's_ had been shaken out of place and had fallen across his forehead.

… He was breathing. Reno shook, he trembled. He was alive. Rufus ShinRa was alive. The Turk's hands fumbled to the side of his face, to his neck, his ears; he hurriedly ran his callused fingertips over his one uninjured cheek, over the bridge of his nose, down his chin and neck. He closed his eyes and shaking, he pressed his forehead to his.

"Holy shit."

_They say no one has ever seen him bleed or cry._

Reno couldn't be sure how long he had stayed like that. Eyes closed he breathed deeply, slipping his arms up and under Rufus' smaller frame and realized he never noticed how much…smaller the president was. Rufus was warm, but his blood was warmer, a red so dark it was almost brown that soaked through Reno's white collared work shirt. Reno's _only _white collared work shirt. He stood up, and mindful of his boss's injuries to his face, stomach and legs, he stepped forward.

He was heavier then he looked.

Reno hoisted him higher against his chest and clocked the distance to the door. Of all the times he had been called into the president's office, it had never seemed so big before. His first though was that taking the elevator after the building had taken such serious damage was a bad idea. His second was that there was no way in hell he was carrying Rufus ShinRa down seventy flights of stairs and having to stop to use his damned keycard each time he reached the next floor down. Besides, he didn't even know where the hell his keycard was. He looked Rufus in the face and wondered if the unconscious man could hear him.

"When this is over boss… I'm expecting a raise."

----

Elena pushed her hair back and out of her face. The sky burned red, brown and gold. She could smell the cinders and the stench of burning chemicals. It was as if the whole toxic city was on fire. She brought her sleeve to her nose and tried not to inhale the smoke. She watched the backs of her partners, black suits against the angry crimson sky. She felt small compared to them. Rude looked so _wrong_ standing with only Tseng at his side. She had hardly ever seen him without Reno. The two were close friends and had been partners long before Elena had joined the Turks. They were out of place without each other. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen to all of them if…Reno weren't to return.

She herself had grown quite fond of the red head. Although he never seemed to take his job seriously, he was undoubtedly good at what he did. And while Rude didn't like to talk much and Tseng seemed to have a constant stick up his ass, Reno was the warm one, the funny one, the one who opened up and joked around with her. He made her feel like she was indeed one of the team. Although she hadn't been a Turk very long, he was one of the best friends she had made since she had come to work for the company.

Which is why his apparent affection for Rufus had come as such a shock to her. The two were polar opposites. And besides, Rufus was a man… and the way Reno flirted shamelessly with almost any creature with curves and a pair of high heeled shoes, it was impossible for her _not _to be surprised. But as she thought about it more, with the way he joked around with Rude and Tseng… it wasn't as surprising anymore.

"He's been in there an awfully long time…" She said softly, breaking a silence that was too dramatic for her to handle without getting nervous. Tseng turned around to look at her. She was still new to a lot of how things worked. He understood that if Reno didn't come back… that was part of the job, it came with being a Turk. And he knew that Reno understood this rule as well, it had been his choice to go, knowing the risks. Elena was still green; she had a lot to learn. Although she was tough as nails and an excellent worker, she was too sweet for a job like this.

"Come here Elena. Stand here." He extended his hand and she took it cautiously, stepping up between him and Rude. She swallowed hard and squeezed his fingers tightly.

"Do you think he…" She stopped when she heard Rudes' voice.

"He's fine." She looked to her left, almost alarmed at the sound of his voice. Rude didn't speak much, and she hadn't expected him to now.

"Rude…" she tried to read his eyes though his sunglasses and found it to be impossible. "How do you know?" The bald man was silent for a second before placing his hands in his pockets and responding, simply.

"Because he's Reno."

---

"Smoke, boss?" Reno flashed the pack of cigarettes, taking one for himself, flicking his lighter and popping the burning stick between his lips. Rufus coughed, drawing his breath in sharply as the pain shot down his body. "You look like you could use one."

"What are you doing here, Reno." He regained his breath and Reno dropped to a kneeling position in front of him, placing a cigarette between the presidents' own lips and lighting it. Rufus closed his eyes and inhaled. Reno slipped the carton back in his front pocket.

"I came to save your sorry butt, jackass, what's it look like?" The elevator continued it's decent towards the ground floor. Reno had been lucky it was till in commission. "Can you move your legs?" Rufus shock his head.

"No. I'm surprised I'm even alive."

"Yeah." Reno sat down next to him, back pressed against the glass wall of the elevator, legs spread with elbows resting on bent knees. "Quite the explosion, man." He paused and dragged on his cigarette. "Your Office looks like shit." Rufus opened one eye.

"I was sure I was dead up there. I didn't even expect anyone to look for me. In fact, the thought never even crossed my mind." Reno grinned smugly, placing his hand on the younger mans' shoulder. "After all, with me out of the way, ShinRa is up for the taking for Scarlet and that fat ass Heidegger."

"Yeah…" Reno leaned in a little closer, giving Rufus a very unmistakable look. It was the kind of look that one has to be stupid not to understand, and one that Reno had given him many time before. "You owe me big time, boss." He paused between every word to emphasize his point. Rufus shoved the red head away before he got the chance to run his pink little tongue down his neck... Rufus was in no condition to be playing such 'games'.

"Don't worry about it, Reno. Once were out of here and back to normal… I will fuck you so hard that you'll forget all about that… unsightly stain I left on your shirt." Reno pulled back to examine the deep red puddle of blood that had soaked its way through practically all the white cloth on his chest. Water and club soda was not going to get _that_ out. He frowned.

"Will you buy me a new shirt?" he asked. Rufus shot him a hard glare.

"Don't push it."

--

It was starting to get dark when Elena first saw the shadow making its way up the path. She yanked hurriedly on Tsengs' sleeve and unable to contain her excitement she dashed to the edge of the hill, peering over to get a better view and make sure her eyes hadn't deceived her. Her two partners soon joined her at her side. Indeed, there he was, that unmistakable wild red hair and those goggles pressed to his forehead, making his way up the hill to where he knew they would be waiting. He was carrying something in his arms which as he came into better view Elena identified as the battered body of Rufus ShinRa. She squinted, trying to see how bad the damage had been and to see if the president was still alive. She couldn't tell.

"HEY! Reno!" She called out and he looked up and gave her a nod. She felt her heart jump into over time and she dashed down the hill to help him. Rude and Tseng ran after. She skidded to a stop in front of him and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God… is he alright?" Reno knelt down, supporting Rufus with his arms as he helped collect the injured man into a comfortable seated position. Rufus nodded.

"Help me out here, guys." Reno motioned to Tseng and Rude who bent down, kneeling at Rufus' side. Tsengs' hand replaced Reno's' against the presidents' back and Reno stood up. "Someone give me their cell phone, I lost mine, call an ambulance or something." Rude reached into his pocket and handed his phone to Reno. The slick black and silver material in his palm was strange as he was used to his own phone, which …had seen better days. He flipped open the top and spotted Elena out of the corner of his eye. She looked back at him and their eyes caught. Hers watered.

"We were so worried about you…" Her voice trembled as she rung her hands together, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. She chewed her lips. "I…I thought you were dead, too. And I.. I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier… When I… When I said it wasn't worth it I… I didn't know that you-" Tseng was right when he said that she had a habit of talking to much.

She was cut off when Reno wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. She froze before relaxing in his hold and let her tears smear against his shoulder.

"Don't go apologizing for that." He pulled back and ruffled her perfect blond hair. "You're my girl, Elena. And there aint no way I'm gonna leave you alone with Badly and Mr. Stickup his ass." He nodded in Tseng's Direction, and Elena let out a little laugh. She had stopped crying by now. "But next time, just don't tell me you doubted me." He grinned. "It hurts my Ego."

"..Ok, sorry." She was always so cute when she apologized.

"Aww, Crap." Reno looked down at her and realized the blood from his shirt had soaked its way into her uniform jacket. "Maybe I shouldn't have hugged you…" She looked down, but didn't say anything. Reno glanced over to Rufus, whose injuries were being examined. "Looks like your buying Elena a new shirt as well, Mr. President." Reno looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rude gave him a nod and a pat on the back.

"…Welcome back Reno."

-End.

Yay! First non- Lemon fanficiton in almost a year!  
This stupid thing has been sitting unfinished in my school notebook for far too long.

I just Really wanted to write something about These Guys, since the Rufus and the Turks are pretty much some of my favorite characters in the game. And after watching Advent children and finding out our dear President ShinRa was still alive… I figured that someone would have had to go save his sorry ass after his office exploded… And I picked Reno, because then I could turn it into some kinda Reno/Rufus fanfiction because Narr.. I love Reno/Rufus. :3

I wanted The Turks to come across as kinda a family; since that's the way I see them. So Reno's affection towards Elena (and Visa versa) was meant to be as a close friendship kind of thing (Seeing As Elena's romantic interest is Tseng, and I like to keep it that way -)

Ok, That's enough. I'm done now.  
Review?


End file.
